Darkora Middle School
by The elemental demonwolf
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if AQ'S and DF's most memorable characters had children? This story is the answer to that question. Rated M for good reason.
1. sibling descriptions

Note: I do not own AQ, DF, MQ, AQWorlds, etc. this is just a fanfic. If you don't like it sit and twist. This story takes place about twenty years after the war in darkovia has ended, Safira and Wolfblitz have made up, and Safira(Vampire queen- called Saf by the youngest) and Wolfblitz(Wolf king- called Blitzy by the youngest) have married and had seven kids. This story is told from the view of the youngest and most powerful of the family. I am detailing the offspring starting with the boys and then the girls.

The oldest boy is a bisexual hybrid with a human soul(Ren) named Justinior(Justin), he has stone and fire elemental spirits, he hates the two youngest and his mom(Safira), the third oldest is Robber(Bobbie/Bobs/Geode), he has a fallen angel(Gabriel/Gabe) soul, wind and stone elemental spirits, he is bisexual, he is a Krystal Klaw(double K), and his element is curse(Moon/death) he hates Justin, the fifth child is Stryyker(Stryke/Blood Boy) a gay vampire with a crush on the youngest, grass and energy elemental spirits, and an angelic soul(Raphiel/Raph), and finally the youngest of the seven is Wolfpack(Wolfiey) a straight lycan with an incubus(sex) demon soul(Allegrion/Al), energy and fire elemental spirits, is the sex object of almost every girl in school, his mom, and sisters, is slightly masochistic, and is like a male, lycanic, straight version of his mom. The oldest of the girls is the second born a lesbian Krystal Lycani-Klaw(KLK"click") whose element is poison(plant/death) with an angel soul(Sarah/Sar) her name is Liaura(Lia/Li), she has poison and grass elemental spirits, and she hates Robber and Stryker, the middle child is Deeaz(D/Kitty) a bi catgirl with an angelic soul(Maria/Mary), two darkness elemental spirits, and a crush on Liaura and Wolfpack, and the sixth born is Riiana(Ri/Nympho), she has a demon soul(Taylann/Taylor), an enormous crush on Wolfiey, ice and water elemental spirits, and is a blood nymph(vampire-nymph hybrid). They can all controll their elemental's elementas, the elementals share their bodys, and each have special qualities that make certain people hate them.

Justin has cocoa brown skin and eyes like his father and jet black hair like his mother, along with fangs like his father's. Lia has tanned skin and green eyes, her hair is brown with natural green streaks and crystal fangs that are sharper than a knife. Bobs has saphire blue eyes, pale skin like his mother, brown hair like his fathers with natural blue streaks and fangs like Li. D has fair skin with red eyes like her mother's, firey orange hair with natural black stripes, and feline fangs. Stryke has fair skin, red eyes and fangs like his mother, when he drinks he turns into a flaming-you know what(did that not to offend gay people), along with a temper almost as bad as his father's. Ri has cocoa skin with a bluish tint, reddish eyes, purple hair, fangs like her mother's, is nearly always horny, and has a major crush on Wolfiey. Wolfiey has pale skin but tans very easily, Blue eyes that turn demon red when pissed and golden when relaxed, fangs like his father, jet black hair natural red and blue highlights, plus is able to shift his soul into a variety of weapons but usually chooses a bow made of shadows and two one handed swords.

They all have the ability to shift into the form of their souls and attack in that form as well as use any ability it has.


	2. The princepal's office

"(giggle) Josh... stop it, (giggle) not there, (moan) there now stroke it." Stryyker said in hs sleep  
>Was I heartless? No. Did I really want to hear this again? No. Was I going to enjoy this? Oh hell yeah!<br>"Stryke, get your ass up! Now you fucking f****t! And don't cum on your bunk again, you bastard." I yelled at him, I could feel Al laughing from inside my body, as I watched him squirm on the bed trying to get his bearings, he saw me and screamed at the top of his lungs at my werewolf form.  
>"Shut the hell up you two if your havin' an orgy I want in" said Bobs nearly falling out of his bunk laughing so hard.<br>"Okay whose being too happy?" asked Justin as he kicked open the door nearly making Blood Boy here cream his pants  
>We all laughed and got dressed for the day, I got to the table and ripped a leg off the giant spider hatchling as I went past. Blitzy stopped me and gave me a pat on the back while he whispered, fuck up and I'll be having your head for dinner, in my ear, to which I replied, just get on you knees and you can have my head right now queerwolf, he shoved me into the wall and I laughed my ass off. Just then mom came out of the bedroom in the nude, I guess she didn't notice, took one look at me leaned down and bit my neck. I gave a moan and shoved her head further down and she drank hungrily, when she was done she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave her a nip on her lef nipple.<br>She gave a moan and then looked down, I think she noticed she wasn't wearing anything because she blushed and went back in the bedroom... in other words mission accomplished. I looked down the hall and saw Ri...oh crap she looked pissed off, I had to get out of there fast so I slammed into the bedroom and locked the door. I looked around and saw my mom, I'd forgot this was my parent's bedroom and that my mom was getting dressed. I heard Ri yell my name and I started to panic, should I stay and possibly get to screw my mom or get my ass kicked by my sister? FUCK! this wasn't turning out like it was gonna be my day.  
>Then I saw the window and shifted Al's wings. I opened the window and jumped. I dropped straight down and snapped my wings open, looked back and saw Ri yelling at Saf. I dropped out of the air and did a ground slam in front of Li, she screamed and called me an ass. To which I responded and called her a spitter-loving, mauler-fucking, energetic mineral deposit, She gave me a noogie and said I've taught you well Wolfiey.<br>Stryke got the nightmares and, as soon as Ria got down here, we headed off to school. We entered Falconreach and took the usual back roads to Battleon and then to Battleon's middle school; Darkora Middle School. As we dismounted I saw Artie(Artix Jr.) walking up with his girlfriend Gentry(Robina's daughter). I nodded to them and ran inside where I was met by Principal Atilla-I mean Aquella.  
>"Well Wolfpack, I see your eager to start the school day" she said as she stopped me, I looked into her eyes and saw the frenzied lust in her eyes.<br>"Eager to get into that tight skirt of yours." I mumbled to myself  
>"What did you say?" she said with just a hint of uncertainty in her voice<br>"I said that I'm gonna study really hard today" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, "c'mon principal Aquella you know what I said", I put my hand around her waist and pulled her close, "I can see the barely tamed emotions in your eyes, I know you want me so just take me.", I told her and kissed her on the forehead  
>"Meet me in my office during you worst class, do something stupid so I'll have a reason to get you in there" she said voice quivering with emotion<br>"Will do." I said a little too happily as I walked to my locker  
>When I got there Valerie(Valencia's daughter) was already at her locker, waiting for me. I walked up, opened it, took out my books and Val was gone. So I headed to 's class-biology, hell yeah! Today we were learning about the most versatile form of life on lore: the Frogzard and it's many species. I took my seat in the back next to my lab assistant Lil' Z(Zorbak's kid).<br>in dressed in a white labcoat and her trobble on her shoulder as she asked Z and me to pass out the frogzards. Z levitated a tray over to  
>Nikki, and she blushed, I shifted into demonwolf hybrid(demonwerewolf) form and grabbed a tray with my tail, and a tray in each hand. I gave one to Val, lept over Val's head and gave one to Marinia(Artix's daughter), and threw one to my cousin Lexon(Blitzy's brother Minraey's kid). smacked me on the back of the head with a leftover tray and called me a smartass and a showoff, she told me to get to human or she was sending me to ISS. I shifted back to human form, when me and Z finished passing them out we sat back down and watched the show.<br>The night before me and Z put bloodworm egs, remote cherry bombs, and darkess orbs inside them. I pulled out my transmitter and he grabbed his staff, we activated them and every frogzard in the room exploded at the same time and the bloodworms started squirming everywhere. Everybody inthe room except me, Z, D, Ri, and Val, was screaming their heads off. Zinndor(Z) was rolling on the floor laughing his tail off, I was banging the table with my fist and couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard, Deeaz was trying to stay in her seat, Riiana was holding back the laughter but just barely, and Valerie was laughing then moaning as a bloodworm crawled into her pussy. wasn't pleased by this and sent us to the principal's office.  
>"You five did what?" Principal Aquella yelled<br>"Well D, Ri, and Val were in on it, but they shouldn't be punished be cause it was me and Wolfiey here that planted the bloodworm eggs, orbs, and cherry bombs in the frogzards." Z told her flat out, like he'd given up because we had a plan.  
>"Okay, then they will be given one detention each, but only because this is their first offense." said Aquella as she shooed them out of the room, "alright what's your excuse?"<br>"I wanted in on the bet, and Wolfiey said it was alright. Don't worry I haven't told anybody" Z said as Aquella shot daggers at me, "besides I get horny just looing at you, and would love to feel your soft, tight pussy."  
>"<strong>Wolfpack Rioteer Blitzkreig<strong>, I thought I told you to do something stupid, but this is unthinkable!" Atilla yelled at us, "now I'm gonna to expell you both..."  
>"Shit!, I do something stupid and now we're gonna get kicked out of here, way to go man!" Z raged<br>"Me it was your idea you fucking blue _rabbit_!" I snarled back  
>"You bastard did you just call me a rabbit?" Z was doing this perfectly<br>"Yeah, I did, and you know what? It felt gre-" Atilla cut me off  
>"I wasn't finished yet, now I'm gonna expell you both or you could satisfy me." she said and we both looked at each other, smiling at each other<br>"We accept that challenge Principal Aquilla." I said as I took off her skirt  
>She blushed purple and started moaning as Iicked her pussy. Z unbuttoned her shirt, took off her bra, and started suckling her tits, which got a huge moan from Aquilla. I shifted my tounge and licked the inside of her pussy while stroking her thighs. Z... I don't know what Z did but he did something to make her shudder, with extacy. I gues my sexual aura was strong that day because she shoved my head deeper into her clit and then I started eating her out.<br>She came soon after that and my mouth was filled with her sweet juices, but I wasn't gonna stop there. I stuck my fingers in her ass and got a squeal when I started fingering her asshole and eating her out. I saw Z climing down to her tits and massaging her nips. She came four times in a row and I stuck my dick in her purple pussy, damn she was tight. She was riding me for about seven minutes and I came in her puss.  
>She looked at me satisfied, but I realized she was faking the satisfaction when I looked into her eyes. I told Z we're gonna spitroast this bitch, and he got around to her ass and shoved it in, she screamed and I stuck my dick in her mouth. She started sucking furiously and I looked over at the little blue moglin, we nodded and started to thrust into her, she looked so innocent... until we came that is, she was taking it like a nymphomatic. When she sucked both of us dry we put our clothes back on and walked out of there with Z on my shoulder. As we got out of there , was walking into the office.<br>We heard her yell at Atilla and heard Atilla yell back at her. We ran to spellcasting101 with . I got in there in hybrid form and Warlic slammed me into a wall to shift me back. When Lil' Z walked in he tried to slam him into the wall, but Z deflected it and summoned an evil eye to carry him to his seat...just like his dad. Warlic announced to the class that he was going to be out of town for the rest of the week and, since all the subs were dead, he got a beautiful woman to teach the class.  
>"I bet she's as old as a corpse!" said Artie<br>"Yeah, or maybe she's as ugly as Neiria's mom!" said Gentry  
>We were all expecting a crotchety old hag from the bottom of hell. Instead walked in a raven-haired beauty dresed in red with a blood cross pendant around her neck resting on her perfect boobs, she looked up at us with ruby red eyes and flashed her fangs at us. I couldn't stop myself from being surprised. I looked around as Artie and a couple of his buddies yelled out "Damn!", gave her a whistle, and spread their legs like they were at a strip club.<p> 


	3. The substitute and ISS

The beauty looked above them and straight at me, she smiled and said, "Hello Wolfiey, I hope this isn't too stressful for you", gave me a wink and sat down at the desk. Everybody in the class looked at me surprised at the blush on my face, this beauty was my mother Safira Vamprey-Blitzkreig. She started the class by telling us that it was sex-ed week and there was going to be guy and lez in the class cheered and practically fell out of their chairs with excitement. She shot a wink at me and every straight guy and lezbian girl looked at me with barely contained hatred.  
>Saf stripped and said the first thing we were going to learn about was the body and the reproductive systems. I swear every jaw in the class hit the floor at the exact same time. She called me to the front of the class and every guy hit me in the arm or tried to pull my tail out as I went by. I got up to the front of the class and I could feel the weapons starting to come unsheathed. She looked out at the class and instructed me to strip.<br>"You want me to do what?" I asked  
>"You heard me strip." she replied with a hint of lust<br>"No way."  
>"Do it or detention." I guess she could be a bitch when she wanted to be<br>"Alright, whatever mom."  
>"It's miss Vamprey"<br>"Whatever _**mom**_" I said daring her to give me a detention  
>"Do you think it's wise to argue with a naked woman?"<br>"Oh hell no! Don't do it mom"  
>"You deserve it" and with that she bit my neck<br>I couldn't stop the drain and I shoved her head further down on the wound and started to moan. I could feel every eye in the class staring at me. She took her head off and everybody was surprised. I saw a drop of blood roll down her chin and before she could catch it it splashed onto my shirt. I stripped naked and looked at the class uneasy.  
>I saw almost every girl bite their lip and slide their hands down into their shorts, pants, etc. and every gay guy look at me with barely contained emotions. Saf took hold of my dick and pulled. It got hard almost immedeately and Saf "demonstrated" how it worked with her hands and mouth. As soon as I finished she spit a bit on a glass slide and put it under a microscope. She started the projector and we saw the sperm wiggling around...we were all close to throwing up by this time.<br>I looked at her and she smiled without embarrasment. I saw Artie say something to his buddies and then they all glared at me, huh I thought Paladin in-trainings were supposed to not care if someone went against what they thought. Val walked up and told me to step aside she got on her knees and started licking my mom's puss. Just after she finished the bell rang and we got out of there. Val looked at me with a smug smile and Z was laughing at us. I put my clothes on and so did Saf, we headed out of the classroom to find artie and his goons waiting for us.  
>"So you think you're so awesome, because you got your mom to fuck you? Well we don't think that." said Artie as he took his axe off his back<br>"Yeah, your ass is ours demonwolf" said Dyrol unsheathing his swords  
>"Oh you think that do you?" I asked Dyrol and shifted into demonwolf hybrid form, slammed Artie, Dyrol, and Teliod into the lockers, and scared the shit out of them<br>"Put them down Wolfiey!" yelled Robina  
>"Do I have to?"<br>"Put hem down, NOW!"  
>"-Sigh-, you bastards better not threaten me again or else, not even death himself can save you."<br>I put them down and was sent to the principal's office for violent behavior w/out a weapon. Atilla took one look at me and locked the door. She pulled down her skirt and told me to screw her in every hole she had. I obliged and was in there for a good two hours, well that is with a breif intermission when Safira entered the office. We raced around, Atilla put all her clothes back on and unlocked the door while I took my usual position and look in the chair.  
>She sat back down in her chair and started yelling at me about being so violent. When Saf entered she greeted me and Atilla, then took a seat nex to me. She told Atilla to continue as she watched. I was yelled at some more then Saf left and we confinued fucking. When I left she was gasping for breath on the floor and was covered in my cum along with her juices, sweat, and emotions.<br>When lunchtime rolled around I sat with my usual crowd. With Valerie and Jerrod sitting next to me, Z and Hilari sitting on opposite ends of the table, and Remma across from me. We all tore into our lunches and then Jerrod let loose a huge burp that shook the whole lunchroom. When we were all done with our lunches Hil squealed and scooted over on her bench. We were surprised at her because she never does this, and then we saw the reason why.  
>My mom had gotten her lunch and was looking for a place to sit. She saw Hil and walked over to the seat. Jerrod looked at her and nearly choked on his milk, he was laughing so hard. I grabbed my knife and held it to his throat, he caught his breath and looked at me with joy in his eyes. I took the knife away and tossed it up into the air, I caught it with my tounge and spun it around on the tip.<br>Safira looked at me with amazement and started eating. I threw it up with my tounge and caught it in my teeth. Val scratched me behind my ears and smacked me on the back of the head for being a showoff. When she smacked me I dropped the knife and it came close to slashing the sac. Jerrod was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face and I thought he was gonna piss his pants.  
>When we were dismissed I heard say to the high school principal that Safira was looking really tight. I got to say that got me laughing. I was sent to the ISS room for too many trips to the principal's office. I walked in and saw the torture devices. I also saw the teacher and she was the crotchety old hag from the bottom of hell we were imagining.<br>I took my seat next to the goth chick from Amityvale and we started chatting. Well that is until the devil teacher got me across the side of the face. I took one look at her and snapped her arm. The goth chick put her hand on my shoulder and told me that was enough. I watched the hag walk to the front of the room and sit at her desk clutching her arm.  
>"So let me guess you're the Wolfiey that every girl in school wants." said the goth girl<br>"Yeah, I never got your name but you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I told her  
>"Wow, you really are the cassanova that they say you are, my name is Friday."<br>"Friday? Friday, I know I've heard that name somewhe-, oh your that chick who spray painted 'black magic rocks' on the front of the school and beat the hell out of prof. Warlic!"  
>She blushed and said, "Yeah, that's me... Ya'know your not as preppy as I thought you'd be."<br>"Yeah and your aren't as dark as I thought you'd be.  
>"Really? My friends say I'm too depressing."<br>"So?, I like depressing. I may not show it but I love goth girls."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you girls are just beautiful... I can't explain it. I'm just drawn to you."  
>"You're kidding me." she said with her mouth open<br>"No, I'm not kidding, I just love you girls."  
>"How come?"<br>"Because you're beautiful, and I lied I have seen you around school, I was just too scared to approach you." I said disdainfully and cranked my sexual aura all the way up  
>"You, scared to approach me? Amazing that must've taken a lot of strength to say." she said holding back a laugh<br>"Oh, you have no idea."  
>"Wow, the cassanova, afraid to approach me because I'm 'beautiful', that's a new one." she said rolling her eyes<br>"Listen, I'm not fucking with you, I think you're an an angel decked out in black."  
>"Is that really your best line?" she asked raising an eyebrow<br>"No, I got better ones, wana hear 'em?" I joked  
>"Actually, I've seen you around school too, and I've been scared to get anywhere near you." she told me chuckling and starting to blush<br>"Why? I was wishing you'd talk to me from the first day I saw you." I said moving closer to her  
>"Really? My friends all said you were above my level of dating." she said scooting closer, almost touching my shoulder<br>"What do you mean?" I said, brushing hair out of her eyes  
>"You know, that you would never date me, much less talk to me." she blushed and put her hand near my tail<br>"Your kidding me? Now why would they say that?" I asked as I gave her a kiss on the cheek  
>She blushed deeper, "Because they think that they would have a better chance."<br>"Your kidding me, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I put my hand on her thigh, she moaned and laid her head on my shoulder and sighed  
>" No I'm not, my friends said that you've told every girl that." she started tearing up<br>"They're lying, I've never said that to any girl before." I said and wiped away her tears  
>"You're lying, I can tell." and she started to cry<br>"I'm not lying to you, look into my eyes and you'll see" I lifted her head and looked deep into her eyes she smiled and planted one on my lips.  
>When she stopped I looked right at her, chuckled, and said, "You sneaky little pureblood, you were playing me, I can't believe I fell for it."<br>"I'm surprised too... you're a good kisser." she said with a wink and a sly smile  
>"Really? The last girl I kissed said it was too dry."<br>She told me, "Apparently, she was lying." and we kissed again  
>The rest of the day went as normal. Me almost geting expelled, Stryke pussing out on a dare, me and my friends ripping on each other, Ri, Kitty, and Lia getting sent to the principal's office charged for having sex in school(bathrooms, locker rooms, hallways, classrooms, etc.), Bobs getting slammed into a wall and tearing them up, and Justin and his girlfriend starting a riot in one of their classes, ya' know normal...for here anyways. When dinner came around I grabbed mine and went to the room. Not even a minute later my mom and sisters slamed into the room all asking me questions about Friday, you know like if we were going out and stuff. Lia asked why I was even talking to her.<br>I told her the reason, answered all of their questions, and they left my room. About five min. after I finished Saf told me to get ready for Music Arena. If your not familiar with Music Arena these are the rules: you and your opponent each put in wireless earbuds, then you each choose a song, the more damage you inflict the more your song plays in the buds and in the veiw ing room. When you have the enemy on the ground begging for mercy your song plays fully, you choose a line, and when the time comes you say the line then knock the enemy unconsious to end the battle. There are seven kids and Blitzy hates this game so Saf is going to even the odds up.  
>I chose: I will not bow, the rest chose: Hell, End of all hope, Dragula, Master of puppets, New of the year(equinox), Cuse of the werewolf, and my mom chose: get out alive. The first battle was meBlood Boy. I shot into there and flew up to the celing, I saw Stryke and landed a couple feet behind him. Surprized him and beat the living shit out of him.  
>By now my music was going full and when he slammed my head into the ground in front of him and started slashing me with a knife he snuck in. I roared at him just as the chorus started. I gave him an upper cut and started singing it while beating him up. He was retreating with every step. When Istopped I slammed him into a tree knocking him out cold.<br>The next match was Saf/D. I wasn't really paying attention, I was healing my nose and my wounds, until I heard New of the year(equinox) blaring. I looked out and saw D binding Saf to a tree with tendrills of darkness while she just tore into her. Saf kicked D in the face and made her even more pissed off. I saw D yell out "Call 911NOW!" and knocked Saf out.  
>The next two matches went by in a blur, and it was meLia in the arena. Lia shot up the wall as I shifted into wolf form, she spotted me and threw crystal shards at me missing my mere inches, then actually sticking me in the back and the flanks. She ground slammed in front of me and I shot forward right at her. My anger at being stuck by my own sister covering me in fire and electricity while shifting six more tails three energy and three fire. I caught her off gaurd and headbutted her in the stomach, then I shifted into hybrid form right in front of her.  
>She looked up at me with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. I snarled, she blushed(common among lez) and took off running. I shot forward with the speed of lightning and set the ground around her ablaze. She took off and I followed close behind her grabbing her tails and hurling her into the ground. I shot down to the ground and landed on top of her my wings at her sides, six tails holding hers to the gound and one at her womb, holding her down and daring her to try anything.<br>She struggled as my song blared, I whispered four words in her ear, "I will not fall", and then bit her neck causing me to chip a tooth and knocking her out from the shock. I was scrached up, bloody, had crystal shards sticking out of my skin, was static, burning up, and had a chipped a tooth...best fight in a while. The next fight was Ri/D. I was healing my wounds and wasn't really paying attention, until I saw Ri get slammed into a tree, screaming. Then D yelled "Burning now I bring you hell!" and ended it. The last fight was between me and D, with every attack we would parry and it would seem as though the battle was gonna drag on forever.  
>I got a few choice hits and knocked her down, then I put a claw to her throat so she wouldn't run. She grabbed my hand and tried to knee me in the balls, but I had my tail wrapped around them so she couldn't move them an inch. When she realized it was futile she looked up at me with her ruby eyes sparkling and started to purr. I didn't know what she was doing, but it was making me hornier than usual. I let her go because this was way too easy, and I didn't want her to feel my boner.<br>She took off into the trees and I shifted into hybrid form and flew up to the celing and started looking for her. I spotted a tiger sprinting through the arena, I shot down, and ground slammed the cat. She jumped back, shifted into her hybrid form which was that of an angelic weretiger, and charged me. I tackled her in elemental hybrid form, and she started purring again, by now I didn't care if she felt the boner. I bent down, licked her cheek(which got me a small mewl of longing), whispered into her ear, "I will not bow", and slammed the back of her head into the ground knocking her out fast.  
>I woke her up and she took off out of the arena. I was fucking tired and extremely bored now that the battles were over. I shifted out of elemental hybrid to elemental form and shot out of the went into the room and then, like the retard I am, hit my head on Justin's bunk. I droppd lower and crawled into bed exausted.<p> 


	4. The Kiss

**Chapter 3**

"Get your ass up f** do you want to be late for school?"  
>"Ummm... It's the weekend we don't have school on the weekends and if you call me a f** again I'll kill you" I told the mofo yelling at me<br>"You little bastard get your ass up we're gonna fight!" I opened my eyes and saw it was Wolfblitz  
>"What the hell Blitzy!"<br>"I wasn't done yet we're gonna fight and you're gonna be singing while doing it, ya' know like the f** you are" he smiled  
>He. Shouldn't. Smile. Ever. Again.<br>"I accept the challenge and you're going down, blood-bait."  
>We got to the arena and I chose a song: Warrior. I got into the arena first and shifted to elemental hybrid form, then waited for Blitzy to get in. Once in I started singing it while looking for him, I shot up and saw him. I landed behind him and started stalking him.<br>"You can't hide now, I am the warrior, so decide now, how they'll remember you. Do not hide now, act like a warrior, show your pride now, solidify your place in time!" and with that I surprised him from behind and started ripping into him.  
>"I can feel the strength that will ensure my victory this ti-ime" and knocked his ass out easy<br>When I got out of there my sisters and mom were rushing in too see the damage, while my brothers were waiting for me with breakfast. They gave me the food and I chugged it down fast, they asked me how bad I fucked him up, I told them "you'll see." When my sisters brought Blitzy out he was unconsious with blood loss, had deep gashes on his face, his back was torn open, and one of his legs and both of his arms were snapped. Everybody's mouths hit the table when he was dragged out of the room. When the looked at me I had a huge smile on my face and nearly laughing at the priceless expression on their faces.  
>After we got out of there I went for a walk around Darkovia and started humming a tune, when a flying eyeball flew past me, turned around, and started doing tricks in the air. I called it up onto my shoulder and it stayed there, silently sleeping while I walked on. I came upon a small campsite and woke the eyeball up. I sent it into the campsite to cause some trouble, and everything was going good...that is until they brought out their swords. I ran into the camp in hybrid and roared for them to stop, they did, and for the eyeball to come onto my shoulder.<br>They asked what was wrong so I shifted to human form and told them I was a natural beastmaster as well as a necrouge(born a rouge, raised a rouge/necromancer) as well as a lycan with a demon soul. hey looked at me with amazment and fear, the woman had lust instead of fear, in their eyes. They asked me what me name was and I told them it was Wolfiey Riot Blitz, bad move they asked me what my real name was. I sighed and told them it was Wolfpack Rioteer Blitzkreig...wost possible thing to do, they screamed and attacked me after I told them. When I defeated them I heard a commotion and my name being yelled, shit it was my sisters and mom after me.  
>They shot out of the woods, and Lia landed on me with spikes on the back of my neck. Kitty was in Tiger form and had her claws unsheathed by my head, Ri was attending to the defeated warriors and realizing that they attacked me. Saf appeared in the middle and told the warriors that they were never to attack me again or else she would let me kill them. They looked at her with fear and lust, the woman had amazment instead of lust, in their eyes, nodded, then were gone.<br>Kitty was in furry form now and pushed Lia off of me. She helped me up and pushed me into a tree, her claws sheathed and holding my hands on the tree bark. Her tail grabbed mine and she kissed me full on the lips, letting all of her pent up frustrations and emotions pour out into me. She let my hands go and put them around me drawing me closer. I looked around and saw Saf and Lia getting a little horny, while Ri was getting more and more pissed off.  
>Kitty let me go and looked deep into my eyes with her ruby feline-like eyes, I held her there while she was purring and trying to kiss me again. I let her go and walked away with Ri tailing me looking more pissed than I'd seen her in a while. When we were a safe enough distance away I grabbed her and pulled her close. I looked into her blood amethyst eyes and told her that was her idea not mine, and kissed her like i'd never kissed a girl before. I held her close so I could feel her heart and mine syncronise as well as every part of her body, I felt as if our souls were combining, I lifted her up so that she was level with me, and felt our energies mix in the space between us and inside our mouths.<br>When I set her down and broke the kiss she looked at me and I knew that she felt the same thing I did. We kissed again and broke it when Lia and Saf came upon us, we pretended to be arguing and Kitty came up and kissed me on the cheek. Ri bitch slapped her away and started laying into her, I looked over at Saf and, even though I can't prove it I think she knew what happened, was started chuckling, then laughing our asses off. Ri knocked Kitty out and started off toward Gentry's home in Surewould Forest, I called a dragon and shot off toward Dark End(the cave by the crossroads fixed up by me and Z) the others were already there and were screwing around inside the cave. I walked in and Rem tossed me a dark-fire(my own brew and is actually pretty good).  
>I told them what happened and Rem said, "At least it didn't go any further"<br>"Yeah, you can say that agai-"  
>"...Yet!"<br>Everyone cracked up, and there was a strike at the door, it was Artie, "Gentry told me to get out of her home, and Ri said it was none of my business, so what happened?"  
>Before I could say something, Z spoke up, "Wolfiey kissed his sisters Ri and D, and we were laughing at him and his thoughts."<br>"You little blue rat, I was gonna tell him!" I told Z  
>"Ya' should've spoke up sooner!" said Z laughing<br>We all started laughing at the look on Artie's face, and then he joined in too. He asked for a frosty one, we gave him a gunderbrew, then asked if he could play against us on our Torgian-elite(gaming console), we said he could and the battle was intense. He chose the tanker and we chose the other classes of infantry(Mech, hacker, puppeteer, reaper, gunner, summoner). We ganged up on him while he was fighting the mech, I summoned a huge-ass dragon and blasted the mech until it was scrapmetal, then blasted the tank 'til it was slag. We split up and started hunting each other, after about half an hour only me(summoner) and Remma(reaper) were the only ones left in this round.  
>We squared off and I was attacking her with every creature I could think of, but when they got within reach of her scythe they all dropped dead and rotten. Rem came charging at me ready to strike but I had an ace up my sleeve, when she was within striking distance I summoned a skeletal tunneler-wurm, and bound her to the spot where she stood. she struggled and I made it get tighter as she did so until she couldn't move. Rem cursed as I took her scythe away from her female avatar and held it to her neck. I desummoned the wurm and picked her up by the neck of her cloak, brought her up and kissed her on the lips.<br>Rem stared at my blank face in shock and started to blush purple just like her mother, then she moved her avatar's arms aound my avatar's body. She kept blushing deeper and deeper as the kiss went on, at the last second I rammed the blade of the scythe through her spinal cord and killed her...I won. Everybody looked at me(a huge grin opened when I saw the look on her face after I used the scythe) and her, then started yelling things like, no way, You gotta' be kiddin' me, What the fuck, among others. Rem walked out of the cave and threw her breakfast up, we restarted and I did the same thing to Hil, except that I was hunting her and caught her on a giant spider web.  
>Then during the next round after that, I summoned a dracolich and was somehow hacked by Val. She swung it right around and incenerated me with its breath. After almost everyone had been killed she went after Hil, she had her at knife point and started making out with her when Hil was really horny Val licked her mouth and slit Hil's avatar's throat. She and Hil went into the back room and started fucking furiously.<p> 


	5. Remma the Water Elf

We turned the Torigan off and started watching tv. _Ask Zorbak_ was on channel 187 so we skipped that channel, we finally settled on _The Amityvale Secrets and legends_. A show about the hidden side of Amityvale and all its horrors. When Val and Hil came out of the room Artix came into the cave and started yelling at Artie about all the sin surrounding us. We shut him up and started fucking with him...Bad. After Artix had fled the cave we started the game up again.  
>It went basically the same as before, except that Artie won once and didn't even end it good he just hunted us. After awhile we got bored and went off to the fire cave to harrass some elementals. We came out of there laughing, smoking, trailed by elementals, and slightly burned. I found an awesome magma dagger that someone tossed. Me and Rem raced to the cave, she won(by a milisecond) and grabbed the remote, she turned it to the fucking shopping channel and I stopped the electric current in it so it turned off.<br>"Wolfiey!" yelled Rem  
>"What?"<br>"Turn it back on!"  
>"Not a chance"<br>"Wolfiey?" she pleaded  
>"No!"<br>She took her shirt off revealing her perfect perky tits(no bra), "Wolfiey, please I'll make it worth your while", she said full of lustful emotion and gave me a wink.  
>"Yeah, no. You're fuckin' hot, but I'm not falling for that shit. Fuckin' tease." I said as I walked away<br>"I am not a tease!", she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the room, "C'mon let's fuck, ya' bastard!"  
>"You're a fucking virgin aren't you."<br>"N-No!"  
>"Wow, been awhile since I had some cherry pie", I broke out into a sly smile and kissed her on the cheek she blushed almost instantly, "don't worry I'll go slow, if you let me do something my way first."<br>"What?"  
>"Let me eat some of your cherry pie and then I'll do anything you want me to"<br>"What cherry pie?"  
>"Your tight, shaven, sweet virgin pussy" and I closed the door as she walked over to the bed<br>She stripped down and layed down on the bed with uncertainty in her eyes, I got on top of her and gently rubbed her tits, back, and neck. She started moaning and I started moving down toward her pussy, when I got there it was already moist and ready to be fucked. I gently kissed and licked around it, she was moaning heavily by now, and then started licking her pussy lips and G-spot. I swear I thought a wraith had gotten in she was moaning so much, I poked my tounge inside and she squealed with pleasure forcing my head farther in. I started to twirl my tongue in her, and got a huge moan/scream of pleasure as I broke her cherry.  
>She crossed her legs on top of me, and tried forcing my head farther in, she came hard and I drank it all up as it flowed out. When I brought my head up she was amazed at the pleasure I gave her in that short amount of time, I started suckling on her tits and she gave another moan as I slid up next to her, kissing her the whole way. She flipped me and she was on top going down, when she got to my dick it wasn't hard yet, she gave it a lick and it got hard really fast. She looked at it like it was an alien thing, then licked the head, her eyes rolled up into her head as she sucked and licked, it was as if she couldn't get enough. When I came in her mouth and on her face she licked and drank it all up, until she sucked me dry.<br>I pulled her onto the bed and got on top, I stuck my dick in her and she squealed like the destroyer had come back to kill her. I started thrusting slowly and then more forcefully as she moaned and then screamed as she came, signaling me to go harder and faster. About the fifth or sixth time she came I slammed her as fast and as hard as I could. I was barely holding it back, then came inside her as the door slammed open and a huge gasp came from Rem as she saw who it was and as I came inside her. I finished and looked...aw hell, Atilla standing in the doorway looking pissed at me.  
>"What the hell are you doing to my daughter!" she yelled<br>"Obviously giving her the time of her life" I said between breaths  
>"Remma, if you're gonna have sex with a juvenile delinquent, at least tell me so I can come up with a good excuse for your father", she said as she came over to the bed, "besides I was gonna fuck him later today."<br>"Just get out of here mom, he's screwing me right now, you can have him later!"  
>Atilla walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, Rem rolled over and got on her knees telling me to fuck her doggystyle. I stuck it in and began to thrust just like last time, when she couldn't stay up any longer I started screwing her harder, faster, and longer with every thrust. She was moaning louder than before and squealed when I came on her stomach, then I stuck her in the ass, and she was screaming for more. I was amazed that no one came back to see what was going on, she just wanted more and more, and when we had done every position she could think of, she sucked me off again and sucked it all out. When we were done we just layed here holding each other and cooling down, we had each fucked the best we had ever done...well I had fucked the best I had ever done this was her first time.<br>I opened the door with my clothes on and led her out into the cave commons. They all looked at us and went back to the game. About seven or eight minutes later I headed home to get someting to eat, I was starving! When I got there Blitzy was having a smoke on the front steps and he warned me that Stryker and the girls were PMSing and that "if you valued your sanity you wouldn't go in there with out somekind of weapon." I took one look at him, drew my daggers, and entered my death.  
>They weren't as bad as I expected but there was a tense aura around them, even Saf was staying away from them and usually she's messing with them almost as bad as with me. I went to the room and started working on sharpening my blades and went out back to work on my spells. The undead were better than normal and more powerful than ever, Artie and Val came over and we played some windball with the undead(brainzoombies, the smart fast ones). We managed to trick them and won the game 7-6. I summoned a horde of undead and we fucked with each other,I gave them undead controlling rings so we could mess around.<br>Val held me fast to the ground with undead hands and started kicking my ass, I got her back with skullbats swarming arond her and picking her up. We were just messing around when Artix came crashing in and "killed" them all, I grabbed my daggers and just layed into him it took Val, Artie, Ri, Lia, D, and Bobs to pull me off and not kill him. Artix was trying to run but I made the undead swarm around him, and close him off. I gave him my most hateful, most poisonous look and he stopped struggling in the wake of my gaze, even the others were backing away from me. My aura wasn't my normal sexual one but one that scares the hell out of even the most powerful death knights, soul weavers, and even death himself, in other words I was pissed and ready to rip his ass to shreads.


	6. Nymphs are sex crazy

Everybody felt the hatred and raw power rolling off of me in huge waves pulsing with my heartbeat. I dropped my daggers, spread my wings, shifted into hybrid form, gripped the Blitzkreig Pentacle at my neck, turned all the undead to dust, and shot forward slamming Artix into the tree all at the same time. My parents came out of nowhere and tried to hold me back, I shok them off and destroyed half the area around me. The bastard raised his sword and swung at me, I caught it and broke the blade in half down the middle. He took one look at the sword and proceded to grovel on his knees for his life.  
>I gave him a one minute head start, then I would hunt him down and kill him if it was too easy. I shot through the forest and didn't sense him, so I flew high above and didn't see him either. I told the zards to be on the look out for a paladin, there was a commotion on the forest floor and about a minute later I found him. I beat the hell out of him and let the zards carry his broken ass out of the forest, and had them toss him in front of everybody to see how much I'd cooled down. My aura was back to normal and everybody but Kitty left the site.<br>Kitty was extremely horny, it's really easy to tell with her, and was sliding up to me, trying to get a good grip on my tail. I shifted to Al's form and Kitty shifted into furry form, pushed me down and started to dry hump me. I shifted Al into shadow chains and surprised her with a collar made of darkness energy and chains binding her on the ground. I shot out of there and grabbed Al off her on the way into the air, I looked around and saw Ri swimming in the lake. I shifted Al into the Hellraisers and dived into the middle of the lake, spraying Ri and dragging her under with me.  
>We swam up to the surface and she made a whirlpool around me, I got out and kissed her on the back of the neck. She said that she was gonna kill me but I shut her up when I swam around and showed my neck at her, she bit and my body was flooded with pain and pleasure. I pulled her closer and started shifting to make my heartrate climb fast. When she was done I saw her eyes flood with lust and we kissed, it was the same as the first time, and this time we sank beneath the waves to follow the undertow. When we hit the bottom I released an electric charge around us and Ri was taking off her bikini, I pulled her even closer and started massaging the scales on her back.<br>We shot up to the surface and I stripped down, she took off her bikini bottom, and we dove back down. I kissed the ring of scales on her neck as we dove and when we were at the bottom I started to rub her pussy with my demon tail, she was ready almost as soon as I touched it. I stuck my hard on in and we fucked for a long time, the water washing away the sweat building up, our temperatures staying the same as normal, the charge in the water keeping us energized, aswell as her limitless lust and sexual appetite. We were down there for a long time when I came in her, her clit contracted and held my boner like it was a lifeline, when I was empty she let go and I stuck it in her ass. Her ass was so tight I didn't think I was gonna be able to get it in, but I did and I pounded her like she was the last woman on earth, I was pounding so hard I felt her give off some sonar cries of pleasure, she was wanting it so bad that when I came she squeezed her cheeks together locking me in until I had filled her up.  
>She grabbed my waist as I gave off an electrical pulse and we shot off toward the cave under the shore, we surfaced and I gave her the best fucking that she'd had in her life. When we were done I looked into her eyes and told her the one thing I've never told anyone else, I told her that she could collar me, in other words I told her that she had control over how much power came out of me when she was around. She accepted and when we went home she gave me a spiked chain collar with a lock that only a key could open. So here I am now running to the Dark End in full sprint, I gotta tell you wolves are really good at running. I reached Dark End and crashed on the couch, I cracked open and chugged a Gunderbrew, then fell asleep.<br>I woke up to the sound of loud voices.  
>"You idiot! I don't care if he was dying, you don't kiss your siblings! And you especially don't have sex with them!" I heard one of them say<br>"Fuck you, Gen! Your brother isn't the most sexually wanted guy in the whole school! Plus your brother doesn't have the aura that Wolfiey has!" Another one who I guess is Ri yelled  
>"-Gasp-, you're right! And I suppose that Wolfiey's feelings for you are real? He doesn't have any feelings! Move it dog!" said the first one<br>I opened my eyes and saw that it was Gentry and Ri standing in front of me. I got up and padded over to the cooler, I nuged it open and pulled out a dark-fire. I put it on the ground and opened it with one of my fangs, I opened my mouth and fit it in between my jaws, lifted it over my head and chugged it. Neither of them knew who I was so they just told me I was a good boy. Well that is until Ri saw the chain anyway.  
>"Wolfiey! Were you eavesdropping on us?" asked Ri<br>"That's not Wolfiey, you hormonal bitch." said Gen  
>"That's his collar, and don't call me a hormonal bitch!"<br>"Shut the hell up, or I'm gonna punch you up your hea-"  
>"Will both of you just shut up!" I yelled as I shifted back to human form, when I was in human form I said, "I was trying to sleep when you two came in here yelling at each other"<br>"So."  
>"Screw this I'm goin' back home." and I flew the way to the castle<br>When I got there I fought with Bobs and Justin for awhile, well that is until Stryke came out and started flaming. I grabbed the whiskey from him and took a swig, I handed it to Justin and he took a swig, then Bobs, and so on. I went in the house and grabbed some more whiskey. We got drunk as hell and when our sisters got home we started fucking around with them. Justin and me got into a fight over who was gonna kick whose ass and Ri and D got in the middle of it, we tackled them and made out.  
>Stryke and Bobs were fighting and Lia got in the middle, now normally Stryke is gay but Lia and Bobs squeezing in on him started an orgy that got D and Justin going hard. Me and Ri took one look and got up, drank the rest of the whiskey, and headed inside. Saf saw us and gave us a vial of king-dragon's blood, an extremely potent alcohol that gets you twice as wasted as normal in one sip, we walked into the living room and I flipped the cap off. We started sipping the stuff and I couldn't tell if Ri was getting more beautiful or if I was getting wasted, I kissed Ri, started to make out with her, then Val walked in and slapped me in the back of the head. I gave her a dirty look and then made out with her, we started fucking soon after that and Ri joined in soon after.<p> 


End file.
